SuperTantalus
SuperTantalus ( bürgerlich: Felix) ist ein Let's Player aus Bad Hersfeld, der am 16.03.2012 mit Let's Plays begonnen hat. Oft hat er einen Partner in seinen Let's Plays, dieser ist meißt ShinexMC. Er Let's Played alles außer Ego-Shooter. Seine Videos kommen immer nach Lust und Zeit momentan kommt aber jeden Tag mindestens 1 Video . Let's Plays (Auswahl) * Mortal Kombat Deception * Luigis Mansion (100%) * SMW Hack Bowsers Rampages again * Forsaken 64 (100%) * Super Mario Land 1 * Super Mario Land 2 * Mortal Kombat 2 * Mario smash football (together) * Mario Party 5 (together) * Super R Type * Wario Ware Inc Werdegang auf YouTube. 2009 kam SuperTantalus durch das Spiel Secret of Mana zu Let's Plays sein erstes Let's Play,was er gesehen hat war Secret of Mana vom Youtube Let's Player Deathmic. Er erstellt sich dann seinen Kanal SuperTantalus eigentlich wollte er sich nur Tantalus nennen dieser Name war jedoch schon vergeben. Der Name SuperTantalus soll eine Anlehnung an den Hauptbösewicht aus Secret of Mana sein dieser heißt nämlich Tantalus. SuperTantalus Let's Played auch schon im Jahr 2009 das Spiel Secret of Mana dieses wurde jedoch von ihm selber wieder gelöscht weil ihm seine Stimme laut eigener Aussage absolut nicht gefiehl.Dann kamen erst mal ein paar andere Videos wie zum Beispiel Spongebob Schwammkopf Film Ab Thaddäus vs Spongebob Mr Krabs und Plankton oder auch Mortal Kombat Deception alle Special Moves. Dann kam Let's Battle Super Smash Bros Melee Part 1 einen zweiten Part gibt es bis heute nicht. Am 16.03.2012 kam dann das Let's Play zu Mortal Kombat Deception. SuperTantalus wollte damals aber nur aufnehmen wenn er alleine Zuhause ist hat sich aber mittlerweile daran gewöhnt aufzunehmen wenn auch andere im Haus sind. Während des Deception LPs lernt man auch seine Partner ShinexMC damals bekannt unter 555soraN und Soulliss Beatz damals noch Sub Zero 007 kennen. Dann kam das Luigi's Mansion Let's Play SuperTantalus zockte die normale Villa und die Spiegel verkehrte Villa Soulliss Beatz nannte sich dann auch nicht mehr Sub Zero 007 sonder MegaSubZero1000. Die ersten beiden LPs wurden noch mit Camtasia Studio 7 aufgenommen. Das dritte LP war dann Super Mario World SuperTantalus zockte dieses zur 100% durch.er nahm den groß Teil des LPs dann nicht mehr mit Camtasia Studio 7 auf,sondern mit Fraps.wärend des LPs zur Super Mario World sind aber noch andere Sachen passiert. Zum einen Hatte SuperTantalus mit Soulliss Beatz eine Wette gegen die Cousinen von SuperTantalus diese nannten sich Hangover und Strobopop es ging darum wer in einer Woche mehr Klicks hat gewinnt. SuperTantalus und Soulliss Beatz machten Let's Battle Super Smash Bros Brawl Part 1 es kam dann aber noch mehr Let's Battle Parts das Let's Battle ist in erster Linie ein endlos Projekt. Das Video von Hangover und Strobopop war ein Tiervideo mit Mäusen dieses wurde jedoch wieder gelöscht.Hangover und Strobopop gaben am Ende auf.Dass Andere war das der PC von SuperTantalus kaputt ging,er musste erst einmal eine zwangst Pause machen. Nach der Pause beendete SuperTantalus das LP zu Super Mario World. Das vierte LP war ein Super Mario World Rom Hack gennat Bowser Rampages Again.Es ist laut eigener Aussage der Lieblings SMW Hack von SuperTantalus. Dann kam das fünfte LP Forsaken 64 SuperTantalus zockte alle Mission und zeigte alle Endings.neben dem Forsaken LP kam das erste LP Together mit Soulliss Beatz Crusi'N USA dieses wurde jedoch später abgebrochen weil der Emulator den Kontroller nicht mehr an nahm und SuperTantalus keine Lust mehr auf das Spiel hatte. Während des Forsaken 64 LP kam noch ein Weihnachts Special SuperTantalus und Soulliss Beatz zockten kurz den SMW Hack Kaizo Mario 1 und 2. Das Sechste LP war dann Super Mario Land 1.kurz danach kam das siebte LP Super Mario Land 2 Six Golden Coins.das Achte LP war dann Mortal Kombat 2 während des LPs gab es dann zum einem das ein Jahres Special wo SuperTantalus über seine erstes richtiges Let's Player Jahr sprach später im Video kam dann auch noch ShineXMC im Video dazu.das Andere war wieder eine Pause weil SuperTantalus keine Motivation hatte Videos zumachen.nach dem Mortal Kombat 2 fertig war.Kam das zweite LPT mit Soulliss Beatz Super Mario Smash Football SuperTantalus und Soulliss zockten mit Wario alle 4 Pokal durch am Ende gab es noch ein Video wo man alle Tore des LPT in einem Video sehen kann. Dann kam das dritte LPT mit Soulliss Beatz Mario Party 5. Während des LPT zu Mario Party 5 sind dann wieder einige Sachen passiert zum einen hatte SuperTantalus da seine Berufsvorbereitende Bildungsmaßnahme (BVB). Die ersten acht Parts waren hoch geladen wurden dann aber auch wieder gelöscht das LPT zu Mario Party 5 wurde dann neu aufgenommen weil SuperTantalus ein neues Headset hat,hatte das Logitec Headset. Dann kam das neunte LP und zwar Super R Type.dann das zehnte Wario ware inc während des LPs ging mal wieder der PC von SuperTantalus kaputt und man hörte lange nichts mehr von ihm dann kam ein Infovideo wo SuperTantalus kurz sagte warum er so lange weg war. Das LP zu Wario ware inc wurde dann fertig Let's Played. Dann kam das 11 LP Super Mario 64 dieses wurde jedoch später abgebrochen da der Emulator den Kontroller nicht richtig erkannte.dann kam erst mal ein paar Let's Battle Parts zu Super Smash Bros Brawl.und das vierte LPT zu Mario Party 6 bis jetzt sind aber nur 2 Parts hochgeladen.dann ging schon wieder der PC von SuperTantalus kaputt es kamen aber trotzdem weitere Videos und zwar sogenannte Drum Pad Videos. Am 31.12.2017 meldete SuperTantalus sich wieder in einem Infovideo wo erklärte warum man von ihm lange nichts mehr hörte,und erklärte warum er die Drum Pad Videos hochgeladen hat.dann sollte eigentlich das LP zu Super Mario 64 weiter gehen.Wie aber vorhin schon geschrieben wurde es dann abgebrochen. Dann kam das Let's Replay zu Mortal Kombat Deception beziehungsweise es ist momentan das aktuelle LP was SuperTantalus macht im 2 Part des LPs erfährt man das Soulliss Beatz sich jetzt nicht mehr MegaSubZero1000 nennt. Berufe Privatleben SuperTantalus gibt nicht viel von seinem Privatleben preis man weiß halt das er aus der Stadt Bad Hersfeld kommt. Ob er ein Beruf ausführt ist unklar er hat mal in einen seiner Videos gesagt das er arbeiten geht. SuperTantalus machte Mitte 2013 bis Mitte 2014 eine Berufsvorbereitende Bildungsmaßnahme (BVB) in Elsfeld (Bayern) er war in der Zeit nur jedes 2 Wochenende zu Hause. Große Pausen SuperTantalus hat,hatte öfter mal große Pausen in seiner Let's Player Zeit dies liegt aber meisten daran das sein PC kaputt ist entweder ist das Board,Netzteil etc kaputt. Persönliches SuperTantalus ist in den meisten seiner Videos eigentlich recht normal in manchen Videos werden auch manchmal mal Themen besprochen. Seine Begrüßung ist meistens Hallo Leute und willkommen zurück zur Let's Play... Oder So Leute Willkommen zurück zur Let's Play... Aufnahme Programme Software Hardware Fraps Camtasia Studio Xmedia Recorde Logitec Headset Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Gründung 2012 Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Gründung 2009